warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Hearts Divided
by aki. ii might redo this. (the prologue was added like waay after ii finished the story) Prologue The sandy-brown tom weaved through the crowd, his eyes searching for any sign of the WindClan group. Not the entire group, just one certain cat in that group. He didn't want to call out to her; the tensions between ShadowClan and RiverClan were gradually rising day by day, and he didn't want to start a fight during this sacred time. The Gathering was packed with cats, but none bore the familiar silver coat of the cat the young tom was looking for. He frowned, then sniffed the air. The tang of RiverClan, the scent of ThunderClan, and of course, that of his own Clan were present, but WindClan seemed to be missing. ShadowClan's leader, Darkstar, seemed to notice this as well, as the black-furred tom announced, "WindClan is late to the meeting. We will start without them." Floodstar, ThunderClan's leader, began to protest. "But Darkstar-!" He deliberately cut himself off as Darkstar's yellow glare turned on him. The brown tom turned away, muttering curses about the other cat. Suddenly a yowl of "Hold on!" sounded, and the sandy-brown tom craned his neck in a desperate search for the white she-cat as the WindClan cats flooded into the clearing, settling among the other Clans. -tbc Chapter 1 Sparrowflight stepped over the ''border, cautiously looking around. No patrol. Tensing, he tasted the air. Only stale ThunderClan scent, mingling with kittypet and prey. He wrinkled his nose. ThunderClan lived near kittypets, which was probably why they had taken in so many during the ancient Firestar's rule. Sparrowflight shook himself, and then darted forward, racing over the territory like there were dogs chasing him. A thrush flew out of the bushes, chirping in terror. Sparrowflight didn't slow his pace. Being caught on this territory was dangerous enough; hunting would've made it worse. Finally the surging river that divided the border of RiverClan and ThunderClan came into his view. ''The territory isn't far now! Sparrowflight thought, his heart lifting. He felt as if he were flying. A rabbit darted in front of the tom, nearly making him fall forward. He jerked to the side just in time to avoid falling, which slowed his pace, but he kept running. He spotted the open moor, the river swirling into a small pool. This was the meeting place. Sparrowflight skidded to a halt to lap up some of the cold water. It felt cool sliding down his throat, and it refreshed him after a long run through an entire territory, weaving through trees, leaping over logs, and trudging through murky water. The disgusting moss still clung to his pelt, and he hoped to clear his fur before she showed up. Sparrowflight began to pluck the bits of moss out of his fur. He was tugging at a thorn stuck in his pelt as he heard a voice. "Sparrowflight! There you are!" He ripped the thorn from his fur, taking a small patch of his fur in the process. Frostfoot padded over to him, purring, and touched her nose to his. "I was so worried! I thought you weren't coming, so I started to hunt. And now you're here." she purred. Her skinny tail flicked. Sparrowflight licked her affectionately between the ears. Didn't she smell the toadstool stench that was clinging to him like brambles? Apparently she didn't, or was ignoring it, because she still twined tails with him. Frostfoot gazed at him, purring. Her beautiful white and silver pelt glowed in the moonlight. Her bright amber eyes were full of warmth. The two cats leaned against each other, their tails twined. The moon shone overhead, and stars dotted the darkening sky. The stars! Sparrowflight looked up at StarClan, worried. Would they approve of what the two were doing? The sandy-gray tom hesitated, almost drawing away from Frostfoot, but then pushed the thought into the back of his mind. All he cared about was that he was with Frostfoot. The two lay down beside the pool, silently staring up at the moon and stars. In such a calm environment, Sparrowflight drifted off to sleep, his head on Frostfoot's shoulders. "Wake up!" a panicked voice hissed. Sparrowflight jerked awake, his pelt bristling. Frostfoot looked nervous, her tail lashing from side to side. Sparrowflight glanced around quickly. They were still near the pool, and there was no sign of anything terrible happening. The tom's dreams had been filled with horrific images of a white lump of fur slumped on the ground, coated in red, its eyes dull and lifeless. He shook himself from the thoughts. Nothing would happen to them. Sparrowflight quickly bid goodbye to the WindClan she-cat before turning and rushing away. He glanced back and saw Frostfoot covering his ShadowClan scent with some of the water from the puddle. Once he'd passed from the moor into the forest, Sparrowflight began to taste the air every few moments. Each time he sensed either fresh prey or stale cat scent. Just as he was about to pass over the Thunderpath, a yowl made him freeze. He turned his gaze on three cats. He recognized two of them, two fierce young warriors of ThunderClan. The third looked like an apprentice, unfamiliar to him. The warriors, Badgerclaw and Thistlefoot, stood with pelts bristling. Only the apprentice seemed frightened. "What are you doing here, trespasser?" Badgerclaw hissed, his long claws sliding from their sheathes. Thistlefoot butted in. "Perhaps he's stealing prey!" he suggested, though it may have been an excuse just to attack the ShadowClan tom. His golden-brown fur was fluffed up and his clawed forepaw was lifted. Sparrowflight hastily hissed in his defense, "I was escorting a rogue away from the territories!"'' ''Even if he was lying, the two ThunderClan cats might be stupid enough to believe him. Badgerclaw snorted. "Yeah. Sure." he hissed, "But no cat can take the word of a ShadowClan cat! We'll get you safely back to your territory." "But we're right next to the Thunderpath!" Sparrowflight yowled, becoming irritated at the cats. Thistlefoot clawed the at the ground, scoring shallow marks in the mud. "Give us the order, Badgerclaw," he growled, "and we'll tear him apart." Badgerclaw advanced toward Sparrowflight. "I am going to escort you to your border. Thistlefoot! Slatepaw!" he hissed at the other two cats, making the apprentice flinch. "Check the area for signs of an invasion. If any other cat is here, then go get another patrol and tell Floodstar." Badgerclaw watched the two cats go in separate directions and looked back at Sparrowflight. "Let's go." he ordered, placing a forepaw on the Thunderpath. Sparrowflight wouldn't let himself be ordered around by the younger warrior. Infuriated, he leaped past the black and white tom, ignoring the screech of anger, and streaked across the Thunderpath. Badgerclaw didn't follow him; instead the ThunderClan tom yowled his anger to the sky. Sparrowflight almost stopped after his paws touched grass, but he continued his run. Racing across the territory the day before had exhausted him, but he felt fine now. Running across his own territory was better anyway. As Sparrowflight came to a small tree, he slowed, then stopped. It was just then something occurred to him. A thought that he didn't want. Is seeing Frostfoot the wrong thing to do? Chapter 2 Sparrowflight hurried back to camp, carrying ''a frog in his jaws. Hollypaw rushed over to him, her expression showing her relief. "Where have you been!?" the apprentice demanded. "Darkstar has sent so many search parties! I mean, you were gone ''all night!" "I was hunting." Sparrowflight muttered. It was embarrassing to have his apprentice scold him like an unruly kit. The frog he'd hastily killed lay at his paws, its blank eyes staring up at him. Sparrowflight ignored the pang of hunger in his stomach, not flinching away from Hollypaw's narrowed gaze. Hollypaw's attention snapped to the fresh-kill. "And that ''is all you caught!?" Her golden-and-white pelt fluffed up. "In one night!? A deaf kit could do better!" Suddenly a quiet voice meowed, "Quiet, Hollypaw. I will handle this." Both cats turned to face Darkstar, the dark-furred ShadowClan leader. His soft yellow gaze swept over the two bickering cats, as if he were waiting for an explanation. "You'll wake half the Clan with your arguing." Hollypaw sniffed. When Darkstar stared at her for a moment longer, the honey-colored she-cat lashed her tail and slipped past the two toms. Darkstar flicked his tail toward his den, beckoning Sparrowflight to follow as he headed toward it. Sparrowflight slowly followed, somewhat reluctant to obey the leader. The worst Darkstar could do is prohibit him from seeing Frostfoot. Darkstar stopped near the middle of his den, turning to face the warrior. His dark brown fur was lightened by the pale sunlight that filtered through the lichens at the den's entrance. He was silent for a moment for mewing, "Sparrowflight." Sparrowflight swallowed. Shuffling his paws, he mumbled, "Y-yes, Darkstar?" His sandy-gray fur rose slightly. He licked his chest to smooth the ruffled fur, then he looked into the leader's light green eyes. "Where have you been going at nighttime?" Darkstar questioned, blinking. His voice was mild, but his green eyes revealed a flurry of emotions. "Every night for the last moon. I've wanted you for a patrol. You weren't here." He glanced to his paws. "Care to explain?" Sparrowflight's shoulders tensed, and he refused to meet the leader's eyes. ''Does he know? he thought, fear striking him like lightning. He wanted to reply, but the words stuck in his throat. "I'll ask again, and this time I demand an answer." Darkstar raised his tail, his tail tip flicking. "I'd like to know where you've been going. Sparrowflight, tell me the truth. Is there a special reason to put off Hollypaw's nighttime training?" "Darkstar, you wouldn't understand!" Sparrowflight cried, instantly regretting his choice of words. "Why not?" Darkstar's eyes were worried. "Please. Tell me." Darkstar was a wise leader. Not like the Brokenstar from seasons ago. Darkstar wouldn't exile him. Darkstar would understand. Sparrowflight sighed heavily. There was no escaping the truth. "I... I'm in love with Frostfoot!" he choked out, turning away from his leader. "Of WindClan?" Darkstar's eyes were now wide. He pushed himself to a sitting position. "Why her?" "Nobody in this Clan is like her!" Sparrowflight cried. His fur bristled. "She-cats here are fierce! Frostfoot is gentle! She-cats here are quick to fight! Frostfoot tries to stop fights before they happen! No cat in the world is like Frostfoot!" Sparrowflight wailed, collapsing and burying his face in his paws. He felt a tail lay across his shoulders. Darkstar was standing next to him. Sparrowflight whimpered, "Now you're going to tell the whole Clan, aren't you?" Darkstar's eyes closed. They opened, and, to Sparrowflight's surprise, Darkstar shook his head. "I won't tell. It's a secret, alright?" Relief coursed through Sparrowflight, and he felt as if he would faint. "Thanks so much, Darkstar!" he breathed gratefully, touching noses with the leader. He turned and bounded out of the den. Instantly he scanned the clearing for his apprentice to catch up on the training she missed. He spotted her sharing prey with her denmates, Oakpaw and Beetlepaw. He padded over to them. "Hey, Hollypaw." he greeting, halting in front of the apprentices. Beetlepaw waved her tail and swallowed her piece of prey. She greeted him with a cheery "Hello!" Oakpaw dipped his head, still chewing a piece of prey. Hollypaw just gave him a cold stare with amber eyes full of hatred. Her tail lashed. "What do you ''want?" Sparrowflight's ears lowered. Then he felt a sudden jolt of anger. How ''dare ''his apprentice talk to him like that!? He spat, "I ''was going to train you, but since you seem to be so angry at me, I guess I won't!" He stalked away, tail lashing, aware of Hollypaw's gasp of sudden regret. Oakpaw and Beetlepaw glanced at each other, their eyes wide. Sparrowflight would leave the camp and hunt. It would get his mind off of Hollypaw and her stubbornness. Something still bothered him as he sprang through the marsh. Why had Darkstar agreed to keep my secret? One time, he'd heard of a ThunderClan cat that had kits with a RiverClan cat. The RiverClan she-cat died giving birth, and the two kits were taken to ThunderClan. Later, the ThunderClan cat took his kits to RiverClan and joined them. Later he went back to ThunderClan, though. That was many, many moons ago. Sparrowflight had assumed it was a punishment from their leaders. So why was Sparrowflight not being punished? He angled his ears toward a splash to his left. Turning his head he spotted a toad, its flat voice breaking the peaceful sounds of the marsh. Sparrowflight crouched and swiftly crept up on it. He pounced, giving the toad a sharp bite to its neck. Sparrowflight sat up, the limp toad in his jaws. He dug a hole, mud clotting his paws, still thinking about Frostfoot. Should he continue seeing her? After the confrontation with the ThunderClan patrol, he didn't want to. But he knew ''he had to see Frostfoot. ''I should follow the Thunderpath to WindClan territory. Sparrowflight thought as he swept at a lizard. After he'd buried the lizard with his other prey, he raced along the Thunderpath. He stopped at the edge of WindClan territory, alert for any sign of the she-cat. He was relieved when he saw the familiar silver and white pelt. But then he saw two more cats, one brown and one gray. Frostfoot must have spotted Sparrowflight, as she turned to her Clanmates and watched as they streaked over the hill. Frostfoot hurriedly padded over to the ShadowClan tom, her blue eyes worried. "What is it, mouse-brain?" she hissed. "I had to make those two wait for me, and they hate waiting!" Sparrowflight suggested, "Can we meet here from now on? I was caught by a ThunderClan patrol going back to ShadowClan. I don't want to be caught again." Frostfoot looked uncertain. Then she nodded. "Okay. How's tonight sound?" Sparrowpelt shook his head regretfully. "I have to train my apprentice. We should meet once every week." The silvery-white she-cat shifted her paws. "Sure. I've got to go now." she mewed quickly. Sparrowpelt watched her go. He hoped that Frostfoot wasn't angry with him. As he headed back to camp, he hunted a bit. By the time he'd gotten back to the small tree, he had caught a squirrel, two frogs, and a toad. That should please Hollypaw, ''he thought, a wave of fresh anger coming over him. He carried his stash of prey back to camp, where Hollypaw met him, her ears flat to her head. "You're such a ''mouse-brain!" she yowled, her fur bristling. "Mouse brain!? ''Why in the name of StarClan am I a mouse brain!?" Sparrowflight hissed in outrage. He ''hated his apprentice by now. Hollypaw crouched, claws unsheathed, as if she were about to spring at him. "You went out again! You acted like you were hunting, but you weren't! I smell Thunderpath all over you! And... WindClan!" she added in a fierce whisper. "Have you been spying?" Sparrowflight couldn't believe what she was suggesting. Him? A spy!? "No, I'd never spy on WindClan!" he yowled, enraged. Then his ears felt hot as his Clanmates turned to stare at the two quarreling cats. Hollypaw looked satisfied, flicking her tail. Darkstar pushed through the crowd. He halted in front of Sparrowflight, his shoulder fur rising. "Nothing to see here! Go back to what you were doing!" he yowled to the Clan. He stopped Hollypaw. "Wait. You will be punished for talking to your mentor like he is a mere kit." Hollypaw stood, her jaws gaping. She snapped, "But he claims he went hunting! I smell WindClan on him, though! I think he's spying!" she hissed. She spat in hatred, stalking back to the apprentices' den. She pushed Oakpaw aside, leaving him surprised. Darkstar growled, "Come with me." Sparrowflight willingly followed, knowing the leader wouldn't hurt him. The two came to a stop beside the lightning-struck tree. Sparrowflight had never acknowledged the tree before, but now that he studied it further he noticed a lump of displaced mud and grass. Darkstar lay down, his head on the patch of grass. He sighed, his eyes closing. "This is where..." He broke off. "What's wrong?" Sparrowflight asked quietly. He sat beside Darkstar, his tail over the older tom's shoulders. "This is where she was buried." Darkstar murmured, curling his tail around him. Sparrowflight, confused, asked, "Who?" The ShadowClan leader looked up at Sparrowflight, his eyes pools of agony. "Creektail." he croaked, as if the words hurt him. "She died during a raid." "Who invaded? RiverClan? ThunderClan?" Sparrowflight didn't know who Creektail was, but she must have been very close to Darkstar, "Neither. It wasn't WindClan." Darkstar turned away, his attention on the grass again. "Well who else could it have been? There are only four Clans." Sparrowflight pointed out. "I'll tell you what Clan Creektail was from." Darkstar stared at Creektail's grave before uttering one word: "WindClan." Chapter 3 "WindClan!?" Sparrowflight gasped. Darkstar laid his head on his paws. "The same reason you do. I had hoped you'd understand." he frowned, not looking at Sparrowflight. Sparrowflight sighed. Darkstar had a point. "You kept my secret. I'll keep yours." he promised. Darkstar's green eyes lit up. "Thanks, Sparrowflight." "That's what friends are for." Sparrowflight mewed, getting to his paws. "Now who raided who?" Darkstar's eyes grew dim again. "ShadowClan raided WindClan. I was only a warrior. I was in the raid, but as soon as I saw Creektail, I froze. Then our eyes met, she stared at me. Then, my mouse-brained leader leaped on her and killed her! He let her suffer! He made her death slow and painful!" His whispers turned to hisses. "I hated Sharpstar! ! He killed the one I loved! The only one I truly loved!" Sparrowflight listened intently. He couldn't believe that the words his leader spoke were true. Darkstar pushed himself to his paws. "Let's go back to camp." he mewed solemnly, his eyes not meeting the warrior's as he turned to leave. Sparrowflight followed slowly, still trying to comprehend the story. When he toms made it back to camp, the deputy Shadednose raced over to them, her paws pounding against the ground. "Darkstar," she panted, "Mistkit is sick." "With what?" Darkstar demanded, all signs of mourning gone. Shadednose shook her head. "I don't know! No one knows!" Hearing a yowl, she turned and rushed off to meet Whitetail, attempting to sooth the panicked she-cat. Sparrowflight didn't listen anymore. One of the kits was sick and Hollypaw hated him. Sparrowflight saw Whitetail, who was pacing in front of the medicine den and ignoring Shadednose's attempts to calm her. Rainkit and Featherkit got under her paws, making her yowl as she tripped over the two. She snapped at them, and the kits scampered back to the nursery. Rolling his eyes, Sparrowflight slipped past the queen into the den. "Mistkit?" he called softly, his gaze sweeping over the dim den. He spotted the tiny kit huddled in his nest, whimpering quietly. He coughed, then cringed as if it hurt to cough. It hurt Sparrowflight to see the lively kit so miserable. Why did it have to be Mistkit, StarClan? the tom asked silently, his eyes softening. The medicine cat, a young she-cat named Stormheart, padded in swiftly, startling Sparrowflight. "Move." she hissed softly. Sparrowflight shuffled back, allowing the she-cat to pass. The pale grey medicine cat crouched by Mistkit's nest, her eyes soft. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she murmured gently. The blue-gray kit looked up, flinching. "Sick." he whispered hoarsely. His eyelids drooped, as if he were about to fall asleep at any moment. Stormheart purred. "Yes, I know. But do you feel warm? Does your throat hurt?" "Now that you mention it," Mistkit rasped, "my throat does kinda hurt." He coughed. "Ouch." he hissed. "And I feel hot. Can I leave my nest?" His mew was desperate. Sparrowflight saw Stormheart stiffen. "No, you can't." she mewed, throwing a glance at Sparrowflight, her eyes troubled. "But you'll feel better in no time." She stepped away from the kit, giving him a wad of soaked moss. "Drink some water." "Will I feel better?" Mistkit looked up at the medicine cat with wide gray eyes, his face tear-stained. Stormheart nudged the moss toward him. "Maybe. Please drink, and then you can nap." Mistkit lapped at the moss, making a face. Lightfur whispered to Sparrowflight. "Get catmint. Now." Her mew was frightened, but still calm. Too calm. Sparrowflight's worst fear. The only catmint not in ThunderClan territory was right by WindClan's territory. He felt a tail flick his shoulder, and realized that Lightfur was still beside him. She was impatiently staring at him, her orange eyes boring into him. "Well?" she hissed. Sparrowflight nodded absently. The thought of seeing Frostfoot hovered in his mind. What if I'm seen by a ShadowClan cat? Hollypaw! ''The mouse-brained apprentice would rat him out if she saw him! He padded out of Lightfur's den. Glancing around, he saw the brown and white she-cat gathering moss in a ball, carrying another bundle in her jaws. She looked up at him, her crimson eyes darkening. She held her tail high and stalked off to the elders' den, the ball of moss still lying on the ground next to a hole. Sparrowflight sighed. Then he sniffed. It his apprentice would be hateful to him, then he'd just be hateful right back. He walked to the camp exit and slid through it. He flicked his ears, listening for something following. Nothing. He headed cautiously to the Thunderpath, heading alongside it. A sharp cracking noise made him freeze. Sparrowflight snapped his head around to see two yellow eyes peering out at him from behind a bush. He growled and leaped into the bush. The bush collapsed, scattering leaves. The sandy-gray warrior looked around, puzzled. How could a cat right under his paws escape so quickly? A black shape stirred in the distance. It glanced back with the same cold yellow eyes. Sparrowflight saw a glint of teeth and then the cat was gone. Just like that. Sparrowflight shrugged. He'd deal with the trespasser later. He ran to the clump of catmint. He looked up. No brown, gray, or white pelts racing toward him. Sparrowflight took the delicate herb in his jaws, taking nearly the whole plant. ''This sould be more than enough for Mintkit! ''he thought, his mouth watering because of the herb. He raced back to camp, not seeing the black cat anymore. An agonizing wail brought him to a halt. A screech sounded right after the wail. ''Watertail and Stormfire! ''He stumbled over to Lightfur's den, where a dreadful coughing noise was sounding. Lightfur was holding an extremely upset Stormfire from the medicine den. "I MUST SEE MY SON!" Stormfire was screeching. He was pulled back by his best friend Strikewing. The tabby tom was pinned by Strikewing and Swift. "Stop fighting, Stormfire!" Swift hissed. "Sparrowflight's back with catmint." Strikewing nodded. "Mistkit will be okay." The dark-furred calico let his sobbing friend get up, but kept him still. Swift muttered something. Sparrowflight waved his tail, handing the catmint to Lightfur. "Do all you can, Lightfur." he whispered. The medicine cat nodded. "I'll try, Sparrowflight." she promised. She whisked into the den. Mistkit's coughing was worse than when Sparrowflight had left, now wheezing. Lightfur's fear scent was flowing from the den, as well as the scent of catmint. Then blood. Watertail yowled and surged toward the den. Oakpaw and Beetlepaw tackled her, holding her to the ground. She writhed, hissing. Her tail stirred up dust. Swift and Strikewing let Stormfire pad over to her to calm her. The scent of blood was overwhelming. Sparrowflight stiffened as he realized what kind of blood he smelled. Kit blood. Chapter 4 ''Silence. '' It's an eerie thing. No noise, none at all. Then a soft patter of paws. Lightfur appeared at the mouth of the den, her eyes dark. In her jaws was a small blue-gray kit. It hung by its scruff, limp, not resisting. It didn't order to be put down. It was not moving at all. Stormfire's eyes glazed with agony and pain. Watertail screeched. "MISTKIT!!!" She pushed the two apprentices away and leaped to her kit. "No. . ." she whispered. Sparrowflight widened his eyes, dropping his jaw. His effort . . . Lightfur's effort . . . Gone. The kit. Gone. Stormfire looked like he was in the deepest pain. He staggered over to his kit, nuzzling him. His eyes closed, and then snapped open. "YOU!" he snarled at Lightfur. "YOU let my son die!" He swiped his claws at the young medicine cat, making her squeak, dropping Mistkit. Watertail picked him up without a word and headed to the middle of camp. She lay the kit on his side, and then buried her muzzle into his fur, sobbing. Stormfire lay beside her, pressing his muzzle against her cheek. He cast a cold glance at Lightfur and then whispered something into Watertail's ear. Sparrowflight, horrified, rushed out of camp, despite the yowls of Swift and Strikewing trying to call him back. He knew what he had to do. Racing alongside the Thunderpath, he heard a monster racing after him. It flew by, stirring his pelt. Sparrowflight didn't stop. He skidded to a halt beside the Thunderpath. No cats. He breathed deeply. Going on to the territory was risky, but the only way to do what he needed to. He placed a paw on the Thunderpath. No noise. Glancing around, he placed another paw on the hard black path. Still silent. Crouching, he leaped forward. Rumbling suddenly erupted from his left. Glancing, he saw the biggest monster ever. Sparrowflight wouldn't make it running, so he dropped onto his belly. The monster roared over him, barely missing his eartips by a whisker. The monster's roaring gradually faded. Sparrowflight got to his paws and leaped across the Thunderpath. His paws hit the grass and he stealthily stalked to a clump of ferns. Peering out, he saw a brown tom named Rabbitfur, a red-brown she-cat named Pineclaw, and a smaller gray tom he didn't know. Rabbitfur sniffed. He mewed something to the patrol, and they nodded, heading in different directions. Pineclaw was coming toward him! Sparrowflight had a plan, and it wasn't to run. He padded out of the ferns, looking around. Pineclaw yowled. "RABBITFUUUUUUR!" Rabbitfur bounded over, his hackles rising. The small gray apprentice mewled, "ShadowClan?" He wrinkled his nose, and then crouched nervously. "Attack?" he asked Rabbitfur. Rabbitfur shook his head. "No, Graypaw." he told the apprentice gently. "But we are taking him back to camp." He flicked his tail. "Come on." He pushed Sparrowflight ahead of him, flicking his tail for Pineclaw to take the lead. The she-cat nodded and padded back to camp, the patrol and Sparrowflight following. As soon as they reached WindClan camp, cats were already bristling, their claws unsheathed. Kits were being rushed into the nursery, mewling as they craned their necks to see the ShadowClan warrior. Apprentices leaped to guard the elders' den. Rabbitfur yowled, "It's okay. We found only one cat." The WindClan cats relaxed, but their claws were still unsheathed. "It's okay." Sparrowlfight meowed. "I come only to see Frostfoot." Pineclaw hissed, "Why?" Sparrowflight mewed, "Is it your concern?" He flicked his tail as he saw Frostfoot pelting across the camp. Frostfoot hissed at him. "What is it!?" "Can she come with me? I swear by StarClan I won't kill her." he sighed. Rabbitfur and Pineclaw glanced at each other uneasily. Rabbitfur sighed. "Okay." Pineclaw stared at him, surprised, then she shrugged. Frostfoot followed Sparrowflight away from the camp, glancing around every few seconds. When they stopped, she snarled, "What in the name of StarClan do you want!?" Her white and silver pelt bristled. Sparrowflight mewed, "We can't see each other anymore." The beautiful she-cat reared back as if he'd swiped his claws at her. "W-why?" she asked, her voice cracking. Her eyes filled with sadness. Sparrowflight felt as if he was about to cry out like a kit. "My Clan is terrified!" he cried. "One kit dead, a warrior and a queen grieving, two kits starving because of their mother, and my apprentice hates me!" He sighed. "Please, Frostfoot! You understand, don't you?" he begged. The she-cat hissed, "No, I don't. You just don't like me anymore!" She stormed off, leaving Sparrowflight in agony. "No. . ." he whispered. "No, StarClan. Why?" Sparrowflight retreated, dashing away from the territory. His eyes felt wet with tears. As he raced over the Thunderpath, he saw a flash of brown fur. The warrior gasped. ''Hollypaw! ''Amber eyes flashed as she ran back to camp. Sparrowflight ran faster, determined to catch up with the apprentice. She would ''not ''tell his secret to his Clan! Hollypaw skidded to a halt in front of a den. She glanced at him and dove into the den. Sparrowflight froze. His apprentice had wandered into a strange den! It could be filled with foxes or badgers! He sniffed. Only cat scent, but it didn't smell like ShadowClan. He shrugged. Walking back to camp, he couldn't forget what had happened. Frostfoot hissing and abandoning him, Hollypaw spying on him . . . Swift mewed, "Hey, Sparrowflight." Sparrowflight passed without a word. Swift stood, confused. Strikewing nodded and waved his tail; Sparrowflight acted as if he wasn't even there. Strikewing tipped his head to one side, then shrugged. Sparrowflight collasped in the warriors' den, crying. He heard a cat enter, but paid no attention. He dozed off. Chapter 5 ''The sandy-gray tom woke up to see moonlight through the den. Moonhigh. It must be a Gathering. The moon was full. Sparrowflight got to his paws and shook his pelt. He saw the apprentice Oakpaw rush over to him. "Hey, Sparrowflight?" he asked, obviously troubled. "What's wrong?" "Hollypaw's missing! I haven't seen her since sunhigh. Have you seen her?" he mewed. The warrior shook his head. "No. Sorry. Did you ask Beetlepaw?" "Yes!" Oakpaw cried. "I asked everyone! No one knew where she was! That's why I'm worried." As reluctant as he was, Sparrowflight promised, "I'll find her." Oakpaw brightened at that. "Thanks so much, Sparrowflight! I know, I'll look at the Carrionplace!" He dashed off. Padding through the grass, he wondered if something had gotten Hollypaw. Half of him was glad. The other half was worried. The young warrior decided to look on WindClan territory. A small pond had formed there. Hollypaw might be there. As he raced across the field, he couldn't help noticing rogue scent. Soon, he reached the pond. Sparrowflight froze in his tracks when he got there. Hollypaw had a pretty white and silver she-cat pinned, while two rogues stood on either side. "Frostfoot." Sparrowflight choked. He stepped forward. Hollypaw's mew was cold. "Ah, Sparrowflight. My mentor. I knew you'd come to save her." The rogues suddenly leaped forward at him when Hollypaw flicked her tail. They pinned him, holding his head to where he was staring at Hollypaw and Frostfoot. "Help. . . Sparrowflight!" the WindClan she-cat cried. "This is what happens when you love someone you're not supposed to." Hollypaw took Frostfoot by the scruff of the neck and dragged her to the pond. Sparrowflight noticed that her paws were twisted, so that she couldn't move them. Hollypaw forced her head under, an evil grin on her face. Screaming was muffled by the water, and bubbles covered a part of the surface of the water. Sparrowflight tried to push the rogues away, but the two were too strong. He was forced to watch the one he loved die. A slow death. The screaming grew weaker and then stopped. No more bubbles reached the surface. Hollypaw stepped back, her claws unsheathed. Frostfoot floated to the surface, her eyes still open. "Claw! Blood! Get off of him now." she mewed slyly. She seemed satisfied in killing off her rival. The rogues disappeared, leaving Sparrowflight and Hollypaw alone. Sparrowflight stood, horrified. "How could you?" he choked out. Hollypaw hissed, "I love you, but you didn't love me back! Now your favorite cat is away. You can feel what I felt when I found out you loved her." She violently kicked Frostfoot's body. Sparrowflight flattened his ears. He leaped at Hollypaw, his claws unsheathed. The apprentice was not prepared for the attack. She struggled under the larger warrior's grip, her eyes frenzied. Sparrowflight raised his paw. "You wouldn't." Hollypaw whispered. Sparrowflight almost hesitated. But a glance at Frostfoot's unmoving body gave him new rage. He again rose his paw and then struck with his claws, tearing into his apprentice's flesh. Blood flowed from Hollypaw's throat and she writhed in agony. Hollypaw screeched and stirred up dust with her flailing paws and tail. She desperately tried to stop the blood from flowing, her forepaws becoming stained crimson in the process. She grew weaker and weaker, but she then fell back, dead. All of this Sparrowflight watched, as if it were merely a fake skirmish between two kits. Sparrowflight violently kicked her, mimicking what she'd done to Frostfoot earlier, and padded over to Frostfoot. He dragged her body out of the water and buried his muzzle into her soft, bloodstained fur. A sweet scent flowed around him. Something whispered, ''I understand now. '' The scent drifted away. He looked up at the stars. Soon, one glowed brighter than the rest. He stared at it, smiling. He knew it was Frostfoot. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Feathertail mewed, "Are you ''sure ''you're fine, Sparrowflight?" Shardwhisker nodded. "Yeah. Don't you want any prey or something?" "No, no. I'm fine." Sparrowflight rasped, amused. The warriors were so willing to please him. Another elder, Stormfire, purred, "You two, you know that your mother's tryin' to get some sleep." He flicked his tail toward Watertail, who was stretched out on her nest. Strikewing and Swift had joined StarClan moons ago, because of a fox attack. Oakfall and Beetlestripe were senior warriors. Sparrowflight purred as he remembered Frostfoot. Many moons ago, he'd loved her, and had good times with her. Now he was very, very old. He'd be joining her soon. Shardwhisker and Feathertail left quietly. Shadestar padded into the den. "Sparrowflight?" she whispered. "Shadowstrike says you've only got today until you join our ancestors." To his surprise, Sparrowflight didn't feel surprised. He felt calm. "And I'll gladly join them," he purred weakly. "I've loved a cat, and I want to join her." Shadestar left him to sleep. Sparrowflight curled into a ball and closed his eyes. He smiled as he drifted into sleep. Moments later, Sparrowflight woke up, feeling younger. He glanced around at Stormfire and Watertail, who were both asleep. He looked around, and gasped. He was still, curled into a ball, not breathing. He suddenly smelled a sweet scent, and turned to see a white and silver she-cat. "Frostfoot." he breathed, walking slowly toward her. Frostfoot smiled, stepping toward the tom. The two touched noses, purring. "I have come to take you to StarClan, my love." Sparrowflight nodded. "I'm ready." The two cats, side-by-side, padded away from the ShadowClan cats, into StarClan. Sparrowflight looked down on his former Clan. "SPARROWFLIGHT'S DEAD!!" Stormfire's shaky yowl filled the camp. Every cat rushed to the elders' den, meowing in surprise. Shadestar was carrying his body to the middle of the camp. "He was an honorary warrior." she was meowing. Frostfoot padded up to him, pressing against him. "I see they found out." she murmured. Sparrowflight whispered, "I know." The two cats sat together, knowing they would be together now. Forever. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Eevee's Fanfictions